falling for you
by Heatherxx
Summary: Can player Paige really settle down with Spencer without anyone knowing spencers gay or will the eye of Emily catch her out.
1. Chapter 1

"Spencer! we have to go to college" paige tried to wriggle out from Spencer gasp as Spencer had pinned her to the kitchen counter from behind and was planting open mouthed kisses along paiges neck down to her shoulder.

"Mmm, i know but i *kiss* want you so much paige i havent been able to touch you or kiss you all week paige *kiss* i miss you"she continued her adventure of paiges neck.

"mmm spence you saw an awfull lot of me last night,maybe you should think about telling people about us spence i know that would mean coming out to your parents and everyone but it make this situation so much easier" paige turned in spencer grasp now fancing her head on.

"paige... you dont understand i cant" spence said as she buried her head into paiges chest.

" try me spence what dont i understand, i had to come out once as well i know how hard this can be"

" but paige you dont care your open and out your parents accepted you, everyone accepted and every girl in college wants you paige and if i come out people will hate me including my parents and i might not be able to see you again and i couldnt bare that paige"

"I wouldnt hate you spence but we cant keep doing this sneaking around not so much as stealing glances at school, i hate this spence i really do"paige sighed knowing Spencer wasnt going to crack any time soon.

"why because your used to one night stands" spence cringe as the words left her mouth." i didnt mean that paige, i just mean your experienced youve been with a couple women in your life and i havent your my first paige and i want you to be my last but i just cant at least not yet"Spencer sighed pushing herself from of the counter and turning her back to paige ready to go to before she felt two arms forcing her into the wall left of the door and pinning her to the wall.

"i dont care how many women ive been with or how many men youve been with spence i just want you so badly sometimes and yeah one night stands are easier but i want you but i cant hide forever Spencer please" paige grazed her finger tips under spencers shirt at the sides placing delicate kisses at the exposed back bit of her neck.

spence smiled brightly" we should get going to college before were late i told my mom i was staying at emilys dont want her calling because em's text her where i am" Spencer moved from her grasp and opened the door to leave." ill leave first, ill see you later or when ever... by paige"Spencer planted a firm passionate kiss on paiges lips.

"bye"soon as the door was closed paige's head followed it regretting pushing Spencer again."god sake paige why did you fall for a straight girl for god sake " knocking her head against the wall for a few seconds before collecting her field hockey stuff ready for today.

review please xx!

short i know but i want to end it there for the next chapter if you guys want it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and follows

What end game would you prefer I was going for a paily end game but I could always change it?

Short update again as I'm really busy with assignments so trying to juggle the two equally.

Chapter 2 part 1

Spencer hadn't seen Paige for the remainder of the day much to her disappointment even though she though to herself what would she of done if she had of seen her it's not like she could exactly kiss her in front of everyone could she. She knew however she would see Paige at the field hockey tournament tonight which did put a smile on her face thinking that she can see Paige in small shorts and skimpy belly top glazed with sweat at the end. She had to shake the picture out of her head a Emily joined her on her way to the locker room.

" what are you doing here em? You don't having swimming practise today do you?"spencer questioned with a confused look.

" no I thought that I'd just come and watch you you've always said why don't you come along so I have, why don't you..." Emily's sentence was cut short by her eyes wondering now of to Paige who had just entered the locker room looking up to catch Emily's eye as she strode past with slight smirk.

" why don't I what em?" "Em!, emmmm? What are you even staring at" spencer turned her self and locked to the opposite end of the locker room to spot Paige half naked in just jeans and bra, yeah she had her back to her but you could see the muscles flexing pulling on her yellow and blue belly top. She suddenly remembered that she was staring and so was Emily! A pang of jealousy swept over her but she knew she couldn't do much.

" what sorry spence, and nothing it doesn't matter erm I'll see you on the field" Emily left leaving spencer alone with Paige but for only 1 minute until the rest of the team filtered in and blocked her view of Paige. She had finished getting dressed and made her way out of the lockers reaching for the handle only to place it on top of someone's hand. Paige's hand. It sent a bolt of electricity straight up her every time this girl does this to me she thought, she quickly retracted her hand before anyone could see.

" After you spence" Paige beckoned her, spence held her gaze which felt like a life time until Chloe her team mate shot past them shouting a thanks in Paige's direction. She tore her eyes away and began walking into the field spotting Emily straight away on the front row right in the middle.

 **30 minutes later**

30 minutes into the game and we were winning 6-2 she caught site of Emily's gaze which with no surprise led straight to Paige but she couldn't blame her much, her coming loose in her pony, sweat shining on her forehead and body and her chest heaving up and down from being out of breathe, Emily made no point in trying to cover it up that she had her sites on Paige and Emily in fact was doing nothing wrong Paige was in some what single to everyone else except spencer who was the only one to know about there secret relationship which had been going on for about 2 months now. 1 month in a spencer had already found her self wanting Paige in a sexually frustrated manner but yet Paige did not even seem like she wanted it not even now 2 months in. The whistle brought her head out of thought and proceeded to go and sit next to Emily for half time.

" you enjoying the game them?"

" erm yeah it's... Enjoyable" eyes wondering to Paige once again.

" so spence, Paige how long has she been on the team?" Emily finally making eye contact with Spencer but not without Paige in the conversation.

" about 2 years now, why do you ask?" Spencer enquired

" does she have you know... A girlfriend or anything?"

" I'm not sure you'd have to ask her anyway what's it you?"

"Oh come spence straight or not straight have you not noticed how unbelievable hot she is and you, you lucky girl get to share a changing room with her"

" I... Hadn't really noticed" she lied through gritted teeth in fact she noticed 2 years ago on there first encounter. She noticed Paige making her way over to her holding her water bottle in hand ready to give it to her.

" here you go spence, you played brilliant first half don't you think Emily?"

" erm yeah yeah brilliant spence, you played superb also Paige well done"

" thank you Emily" emily stood announcing her departure as she was becoming very flustered just by having Paige around her all of a sudden.

"Anyway I'll be off later spence and by Paige Paige we should talk soon again"

" bye Emily"she turned back to Spencer seeing the look of anger shooting through her face.

" what's up Spencer" placing her hand on her thigh which to anyone would look completely innocent but spence knew other wise

" you know she fancies you right, just like every other girl on the pitch Paige" Spencer stood abruptly walking towards coach signalling she was ill and wanted to go home. Spencer made her way to lockers slamming doors as she made her way through in anger knowing that she couldn't even touch Paige back for god sake.

Tbc

Review please and thank you again any ideas you want to share please do X


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 carry on from 2

Thanks for all the reviews didn't think people would actually enjoy this fic.

I think it's settled that the end game is paily already?.

I'm not sure on aria I don't know if I could write her character as good as I'd want to.

Chapter 3 then...

Spencer began getting changed anger flooded her face she couldn't work out if she was angry at her self or at Emily. Most likely herself, Emily hadn't done anything wrong apart from tell her how attractive her girlfriend was. "Girlfriend" it felt weird to say it out loud well in her head most the time, she didn't really know if that's what they were classed as.

"Spence ? You in here"she heard the door open followed by the husky voice of Paige McCullers.

" y-yeah round here" spence called out attracting Paige to walk around the corner to her.

" what's up spence, Come on talk to me" Paige stood mere 2 inches aways from Spencer face. Her sent intoxicating her hole body.

" I'm sick of it Paige, I'm sick of not being able to show you affection in public, I'm sick of not being able to tell everyone to back off and that your mine, I'm sick of other girls fancying you" spence held her head down blushing from her sudden out burst.

Paige moved closer towards Spencer cupping her cheeks and leaning in placing a chaste kiss on her lips before looking in Spencer's eyes asking for permission to carry on. Spencer crashed her lips to Paige's want consuming her head not caring about her surrounding. She knocked Paige back into the lockers placing her hands on her hips her thumbs finding the exposed skin. Spencer proceeded to plant subtle kisses along her her jaw line leading down to her neck.

" spenccce... Hmmm someone could walk in on us" Paige hmm' d in pleasure at Spencer's actions as much as liked what was happening she had worry in the back of her mind for Spencer's sake.

" I don't care anymore, I just... Just want you so badly Paige" she whispered between open mouthed kisses. " I want you to take me Paige, I want you to touch me, please Paige I need you so badly" Spencer begged.

" spencerrrrr Come on not here"

" do you not want me Paige"

" Spencer you know I do just not here what if someone walked in"

Your right, it was stupid idea" Spencer backed away proceeding to get changed to go home.

" do you want to come over later my parents are away for two weeks so... Maybe we could pick off from where we left of"

" I'm not sure I have biology to finish so probably not" Spencer began shoving her clothes in her bag ready to leave.

" come on Spencer you know I would of if we could but what if coach would of come in then what?"

" I'll see you later Paige" Spencer pressed a kiss to Paige's check and left the locker room to return home.

Paige was in her locker gathering her stuff for maths.

" hey Paige, have you seen Spencer anywhere"

" oh hey Emily, and no I haven't I haven't seen her since Friday actually"

" oh ok erm how are you?"

" I'm good, think you've got an admirer" Paige nodded her head towards Sydney. Emily turned and smiled in Sydney's direction.

" oh no don't be stupid Sydney's just a friend anyway, Sydney wouldn't fancy me don't be stupid"

" why wouldn't she? Your attractive, good personality and good company"

" oh come Paige I'm far from attractive as far as lesbians". Paige learned closer to Emily's ear.

" I dunno sexy is a word that definitely comes to mind and when you blush it so cute, I'll see you later" Paige smirked as she looked at the reaction.

" er er yeah erm I'll see you soon erm thank you" Paige chuckled as she walked away towards maths.

Emily couldn't help but smile as she watched Paige walk away." Paige McCullers what are doing to me"

Not the best chapter but thought I should get one up so sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks guy didn't think this story would be this popular so thanks and keep reviewing I guess good/ bad I don't mind.

Chapter 4

Emily, Hannah, Spencer and cakes were all sitting down outside for dinner they were discussing various things apart from Emily who seemed dazed all day the truth be told she just couldn't get Paige of her mind. No matter how many times she told her self she might have a girlfriend or that she hardly knew her she just didn't budge.

"Emily! What's up you've been dazed all day" Hannah was determined to get it out of her today.

" nothing I'm just...just thinking about something"

"Or someone! So come em who's the girl that's clogging for mind" how can Hannah see through me like that I can't lie to save my life

" no one just, no one that would want me anyway"

"Em! How can you think that you hot and I mean hot sorry caleb but I defiantly would"

"Hannah you not helping Emily here are you" Spencer was getting edgy knowing she was thinking off Paige.

" it ok spence, and thanks Hannah but I doubt caleb would approve and it's just Paige McCullers"

" Paige freaking mcculers! My god em that would be hot sorry caleb again but my god em I thought you hot but Paige is one sexy women and Spencer is a lucky women to see her get changed"

" Hannah I think you need to cool your self down" Emily couldn't contain her laughter.

" em go for it like she could say no to you and it's about time you got back out there you haven't so much as looked at another women since... Well you know maya"

" it's ok Hannah you can say her name without being cagey round me we broke up 2 years ago now I'm over it, she cheated and I'm ready to move on now" she reassured Hannah

" then why are you not over there right now talking to her" Hannah pointing out that Paige had just taken her seat 4 benches away from them" Emily turned to see Paige and was in ore of how beautiful the women looked

" I don't know Han I don't even know if she's single and I've heard she's not the long relationship type more of a one night stand"

" she's not like that! "Spencer pulled up surprising everybody on the table.

" I didn't mean to offend your friend spence it's just what I've heard"

" I know I'm sorry for snapping that's all rough morning"

" right Emily back to sex pants over there, I'll go talk to her" Hannah interrupted eager to see Emily happy again

" no Hannah no please don't...ill I'll erm I'll do it myself later yeah?!" Emily tried to protest but Hannah was already half way there.

—

" hi Paige!" Paige was shocked to see Hannah Marin over here of all people the two girls had said merely two words to each other since they'd started here 2 years ago.

" hiii Hannah, what can I do for you" Paige beckoned her to take a seat which she did instantly.

"Are you single?"

" woah Hannah I thought you was straight and no offence but your not really my type"

" no! I am straight and how am I not your type?, anyway are you?"

"Well yes, no! I mean yes, yes I'm single why Hannah?"

" what do you think of Emily?"Hannah nodding towards Emily. Paige couldn't help the smirk which appeared on her face.

" Emily, she's... Intriguing"

" Paige! Stop talking in riddles which I can't understand and cut the crap"

" ok Hannah simple text for you, she's very attractive and she's ..she's sexy" Paige ducked her head embarrassed at sharing this to her best friend.

" great! Would you ever consider taking her on a date?"

" woah woah Hannah let's no be hasty here Emily she's a beautiful women but come on why would she be interested in me"

" trust me Paige she's.. How can I put this she s head of heals for you" Paige smirked at the prospect of Emily fancying her.

" well tell her when you go back that she should come over and talk to me sometime and give her a little encouragement like I know you can Han, I'll catch you later"

Ok short I know but it's better than nothing some more updates to come as I've got more time now. Please review and if you'd like anything special please say xx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I am carrying on with the story it's just I haven't had much time this week with work and college but I am carrying on and thank you for all the reviews and so on?

" Paige!? Are you in here" Spencer called out in the toilet. Paige appeared from out on of the cubicles leaning against the frame. Spencer edged closer gripping onto the collar of Paige's shirt. Spencer leaned forward pecking Paige's lips in the process.

" spence I didn't call you hear for that" Paige pushed Spencer's hands away from herself.

" oh well... What did you want" Spencer feeling slightly embarrassed for thinking that she did.

" erm I don't really know how to say this but I god there's no easy way to say this Spencer but i don't think... I don't think me and you are working out" Paige scrunched her face up. " Spencer your straight you deserve better than me Spencer and me well I was stupid enough to think that a straight girl could love me"

" no no Paige I don't deserve more you more than I could ever wish for and you not stupid. Please Paige don't do this I'll do anything I'll tell my parents I'll announce it to the hole college but please don't end this, us!" Spencer begged Paige tears begging to fall from her eyes.

" Spencer come on you don't need do that your not ready. We're not working Spencer I want someone who I can kiss, hold hands in the street with and... And as much as I really like you Spencer because I really like you I can't wait forever" Paige didn't realise just how hard this would be.

" I... I love you Paige please don't do this" Spencer tried once more pleasing.

" I'm sorry Spencer I can't do this anymore" Spencer ran out of the toilets into the deserted corridors sobbing uncontrollably.

Paige held her face in her hands wishing she could of handled that bette she turned away from the door knocking her head against the opposite door frame. She failed to here someone come in from her mumbling to herself"fuck".

"Paige?" Paige spun on her heals to see Emily leaning against the door.

" oh hi em didn't hear you come in, are you sneaking up on me" Paige joked instantly forgetting about what had happened a few seconds ago.

" oh you wish Paige you wish" Emily laughed

" ahh are you actually saying you wouldn't if you knew where I was everyday" Paige crept toward inching closer to Emily.

" well I don't know I... I might do " Emily unable to focus on seeing Paige inching closer

" you know Emily I've seen you looking at me more than once, did you see anything you liked" Paige was a mer 2 inches away now and could here the audible gulp from Emily.

" erm y...yeah" Emily struggled to string a sentence together.

" oh yeah what was that exactly" Paige pushed her luck knowing Emily was close to breaking with her so close.

" ... Your, your body yeah you have a very nice physique erm how did you get it like that, I only ask because I'd love to look over your training plan hah" Emily cursed herself for the idiotic comment she just spoke. Paige laughed at Emily's words.

" you want my training programme wow Emily you do know how to charm a girl don't you ay. I tell you what I'll give you the training programme if you give me something first how about that" Paige inquired.

" what could you possibly want of me ?"

"How about a kiss Emily" Paige inched closer now only 1 inch away.

" but we hardly know each..." Emily was cut off by Paige connecting her lips hers. Emily was amazed at how soft they were, she snaked her arms around her neck, her hands getting lost in Paige's hair as she became trapped between the door and Paige's body. Paige placed her hands on Emily's waist before pulling away and smirking. " other, wow just to be clear I won't be needing that programme"

" well it's a good job because there isn't one" Paige laughed along with Emily as they took a step back from each other. " listen I think your a very sexy and attractive women Emily so I'd love to get to know you some more if that's what you'd like"

" yes!, I mean yeah sure why not" Emily was embarrassed at her enthusiasm for the girl but was calmed down by the soft laughter of her

" ok then, I'll see you around" Paige proceeded out of the door before turning her head backwards" oh and by the way you have a great body to" Paige shot her a wink before turning out of the toilets. Emily smiled uncontrollably maybe this time she could be with someone who could generally like her.

Please keep reviewing nice to see people are actually enjoying this X


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I'm still amazed that people are enjoying this story so thank you again I think it's safe to say paily will definitely be end game of this story.

Emily was seated in her history waiting for her class to begin and waiting for Paige as this was the only class that they shared together and was the only lesson she looks forward to for that reason. Class begin to start and still no sign of Paige Emily began to believe she wouldn't turn up today. Ten minutes she was woken from her day dream hearing her teachers voice.

" McCullers nice of you to join us finally, take a seat where available"Paige shot her teacher a annoyance look. She moved around the class room revealing the only available seat was next to Emily. Emily watched in lust of how Paige made her way over a few girls in the class giving her the once over and she didn't miss Lisa whispering Carla" God she's so hot" it made Emily inside angry that someone said that about her Paige, well Paige she didn't exactly belong to her yet. Paige took her seat next to and smiled down at Emily as she took her seat, Emily's heart palpitated rapidly and she sat next to her.

" right today guys the people next to your will be your partners for the next 3 weeks working on our new project, now with this project depending on how much work you complete here will depend on how much you do outside of class so if you don't like your partners tuff, I'm handing out the booklets so read through and get going" Mrs shield was becoming Emily's best friend if she kept up with these kind of lessons especially if Paige stayed where she was. They began reading and taking notes when I heard Paige mumble to herself she looked across to find her staring down and sighing at her pen she must of dropped on the floor. Out the corner of her eye she watched her bend down to pick it up, she felt Paige bring her hand up siding it along her legs until she reached the top. Emily shivered and Paige's touch.

" so if you want to do part 2 and 4 I'll do parts 1 and 3 if you like? ...Emily ?"

" yes yes sorry yeah I'll do that"

" are you ok? You seem a bit flustered"

" yeah I am a bit and I think you know exactly the reason why" Emily whispered scooting closer to Paige

" I have no idea what you talking about" Paige teased biting her lip giving Emily the once over, eyes drawn to one particular area.

" McCullers and fields have you even began to started?" Paige and Emily jumped back from the close positions.

" yes miss erm sorry I got slightly distracted" Paige answered placing her hand on the top of Emily's thigh once more giving it a small squeeze. Making Emily's jump and shuffle about in her seat.

" miss fields are you ok?" Mrs shield notice Emily's jumpy behaviour.

" yes yes just a bit of cramp" Emily stuttered out. Once Mrs shield was positive they were working she turned her back and allowed Paige to let out small giggle at Emily's reactions.

" your so bad you know that " Emily whispered in Paige's ear as the bell rung ending there history class

" oh Emily I'm just getting started with you " Paige shot Emily a wink leaving the class room in haste no looking where she was going she bumped into someone.

" I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" she looked up to see Spencer staring at her as she picked up her books from of the floor"Sorry Spencer, here" she gave Spencer her book her hand brushing against Spencer's.

"Don't touch me!" Spencer retracted her hand immediately

" Spencer come on don't be like this"

" I'll be how I want now move out my way" Paige moved to the side and immediately Spencer stormed down the corridors out of site.

Thanks for the reviews keep reviewing xx

Don't know why I uploaded this tbh not the best but needed a new chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for review and for people who are still reading so thank you.

Spencer walked into the coffee shop and scoped for Emily and Hannah she'd ask them to meet her here at 11 saying she had something important to tell them. She spotted them in the far corner giggling at something Hannah had obviously said she sore that they had already bought her coffee so she went and sat straight down.

" hi spence! We was just taking about Hannah's camping trip with caleb " Emily giggled out

" Eurrghh I don't want to know save me the details please" Spencer said

" so Spencer what did you want to talk about we got you a coffee although it might be a little...cold" Hannah was interrupted by Spencer drinking the contents of the cup in one.

" Jesus Spencer are trying to go hype!"Emily shouted

" I,I need to tell you guys something it's been bugging me for ages now I'm hoping I'll feel better after but somehow I doubt it " Spencer looked to her feet

" what ever it is Spencer you can tell us the shit we've been through you know you can trust us" Hannah said sincerely

" I've been lying to you for 1 year now, I've lied to you, my family to Toby everyone! Including myself"

"I know I'm blonde but what is going on em tell me your stuck aswell" Hannah asked confusingly

" I'm ... I'm"

"Spence please spit it out I need to pee" Hannah begged

" I'm gay!" Spencer blurted out she regretted it seeing the shocked faces of Hannah and Emily

" I've been seeing Paige for 4 months well I was seeing Paige for 4 months we broke up 3 weeks ago"

" hang on you mean player Paige, fit hot Paige, Paige who Emily fancies, Christ Spencer you minx who knew you had it in you to have McCullers rocking your bed, I'm going to pee now I'm happy for you Spencer" Hannah literally jumped to bathroom

" Emily? Answer me please I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Paige" Spencer begged

" no no I'm happy for Spencer but when did you end it again"

" erm 3 weeks ago in college toilets she..."

" sorry I've got to go erm I'll see you later Spencer honestly I'm proud and happy for you I have to go talk to some one" Emily stood collecting her keys and walked out of the coffee shop heading straight for Paige's

" where's em gone?" Hannah asked

" I don't know she just took of"

" anyway tell me more about Paige" Hannah practically sat of Spencer's lap

Emily marched up Paige's drive anger clouded every thought in her mind she knocked on the door numerous times until Paige answered in her short shorts and tank top looking like she just woke up the sight alone was nearly enough for her to forget what she came here for.

" fields what a nice surprise back for more already" Paige smirked allowing Emily into her house.

" not exactly" Emily said stepping closer to Paige

" really fields your telling me your going to resist me. Paige tilted her head leaning in when Emily's hand came in contact with her right cheek" that's for Spencer" she smacked her once again " and that for thinking you can play me, I know about you and Spencer and I know you ended 3 weeks ago in the toilets and then kissed me Paige how could you" Emily asked watching Paige run her face she sore the red hand mark she got her good.

" you know who I am Emily, you know I don't do long relationship especially when they hide the truth that's not say I don't like you Emily"

" I hate you do you know that"

" you may hate me field but you want me and as much as I want you don't deny it"

" fuck you Paige don't come near me or Spencer again" Emily began walking away when she was suddenly forced towards to the door trapped between Paige's body pressed up against her and the door. Paige began moving the hair from the back of her neck placing delicate kisses along the back of it round to behind her earlobe and biting the her lobe.

" tell me you don't want me Emily tell me"

" I I oh I don't want this Paige now leave me alone" Paige took a step back immediately opening the door for Emily to leave

" ok then fields go"

Emily stormed out the house it took all her will power to not go back and crash her lips against Paige she was so worked up from 2 minutes ago. She began walking home regretting she ever trusted ' player McCullers'.

Please review and don't stop reading X


End file.
